Once Upon A Dream
by Maleficeint
Summary: The filming of Maleficent movie has just started a few weeks ago and when Elle arrives to the set, Angelina shares a hotel room with her. What happens when they get to know each other better? Pairing: Angelle (Angelina Jolie x Elle Fanning)
1. Chapter 1

**Note before reading:  
**This is written by two writers, me (Maleficeint) as Angelina and the other girl (kygirlxx) as Elle. Originally this is a roleplay, so the situations will be written with two views. We will update as often as possible, but there's not a daily guarantee. This first chapter includes everything so far, and the next chapters will include one reply from each of us.  
What comes to the plot details, Angelina broke up with Brad a couple of months ago and haven't been through the preventive double mastectomy. Also she has no children. As for Elle, she's now sixteen, not the younger age what she really was when they started shooting the movie.  
Category happens to be Sleeping Beauty as there wasn't anything better for this, oops.  
Enjoy & leave us a review if you like ! :)****

Angelina

The soft light framed the large room, the silver furniture seemed to be glowing under the sunlight. A bag dropped on a huge bed and she couldn't hold a small smile. She liked staying in a hotel and this one was something she hadn't expected to get, usually the ones they had to stay were blank and smaller, but this room was like a little house with a kitchen corner and two bathrooms.

Angelina used the next half an hour by unpacking her things. Soon the closet was full of her clothes and the other bathroom was filled with different bottles, shower gels and hair products. She looked at the mirror to see that the slight redness of her eyes had disappeared and they looked better than yesterday; using contact lenses for the whole day was very uncomfortable. Tomorrow she needed to be in her full make up again, but it would be better as the shooting place would be new and she would have time to see the filming of the other scenes than her own, so she could get rid of the costume earlier than usually. She had always enjoyed to watch over the other peoples way to act their scenes, it had taught her many things through the years.

Just when Angelina had put the empty bag under her bed, the quiet sound from the door made her stop. She knew that she was going to share this room with Elle and her light steps lead her closer to the door. The last few weeks had felt quite lonely and the woman was glad to get some company.

**Elle**

Twelve hours. It was the amount of time she had spent on an airplane leaving from Los Angeles and arriving in London. It was not her first time visiting, however, she didn't remember much from the previous trip seeing that she was very young. Exploring the world was something she had always loved doing, no matter if it was different parts of a city or going to different states, there was always something to look forward to that was usually hidden from the interstate signs welcoming people into their towns.

She had been informed on the way to the hotel that she was sharing the room with Angelina, which only the made feeling in the bottom of her stomach worse. It was not like she had not met her costar before, but just the name carried so much weight. Elle was a sixteen year old girl, she was hardly educated let alone experienced when it came the film industry.

Sliding the key into the door, she waited for the light to turn green before twisting the doorknob only to gasp seeing the woman right behind the door. "Oh! Hello!" The blonde laughed nervously as her pale cheeks turned red. Wheeling in her bag, she made her way towards her bed and laid her stuff down neatly before beginning to unpack. "Have you been here long?" She asked softly as she pulled out a small bear from her oversized purse and placed it behind a pillow secretly.

**Angelina**

The door opened and as the blonde girl stepped in, she gave her a welcoming smile. She had hardly ever shared a room with someone because most of her previous co-stars had been males, which made this a good change to the old way. And after all she barely knew Elle so she was glad to spend more time with her without settled lines, it was always nice to get to know the other actresses.

"Hey." She answered a little formally when Elle greeted her and tried to think that there were no cameras around; she didn't need to be careful with her words. She decided to give her a little time to unpack her stuff without distraction and walked slowly to the window, looking down at the crowded roads. The city seemed to be always bustling, no matter what time of the day it was. "No, I have done nothing but exploded my things around the room." Angelina replied amusedly and her eyes followed the red double-decker buses. She had been in London quite many times before and the woman had to admit that she enjoyed their culture and the architecture of the beautiful buildings, everything looked somehow different here than back at home. And even the filming schedule was pretty hurried as the crew needed a lot of time for making the final touch with the special effects, she knew that there was going to be time to explore the city after long shooting days. She had a bad habit to walk around the city and break the rules of getting a lot of sleep before the early wake-up time. But she didn't care, she wanted to take everything in while it was still possible. Would Elle like to join her little walks someday?

Suddenly the gray clouds covered the sunlight and reminded the bad side of this city; it rained a lot more here than what she had used to. Angelina turned around, walked to Elle's bed and leaned both of her hands against the silver railing at the other end of the bed. "How was your flight?" The brunette asked politely and hid a smirk as she saw the amount of clothes in the girl's huge bag. She had learned after years of over packing that she didn't need much with her and if she was missing something, the shops were always ready to serve.

"Are you nervous about starting the shooting tomorrow?" Angelina's voice was gentle, she tried to figure out what the girl thought about this project. She saw Elle raising her eyes from the bag to her question, so she used the opportunity and locked her eyes with hers for a moment. "If there's anything I can do for you here or later while filming, let me know." She offered with a soft smile.

**Elle**

"Oh, no! You have put away things very nicely!" The teenager spoke as her blue hues glanced around at all the stuff the older woman owned. After hiding the stuffed bear behind her pillow, Elle pulled back and looked at the amount of things she had to unpack and could not hold back an exhausted sigh that escaped her lips. It was strange to her to be sharing a room with one of the most famous actresses in the entire world.

Elle was nothing compared to Angelina, career wise and personal wise, she was mediocre and the woman was award winning. To have her standing on the other end of the bed looking at all the things she had packed caught the blonde a bit off guard.

"It was good, the guy next to me snored and drooled for a while, so that was entertaining. I texted my sister and slept during most of the flight, so I can't complain." She spoke with a shrug of her shoulders and laughed. "It was just incredibly long." Pulling out the top layer of undergarments, she avoided eye contact with Angelina completely, moving over to the first drawer and placing everything neatly in as quickly as possible.

"A little bit, yeah." Elle nodded as she moved back and forth throughout the suitcase and the dresser, folding things neatly and assorting them by color. "It'll be exciting to see you in costume though." The two had yet to film a scene together which made the girl even more nervous, the last thing she needed to do was to mess up in front of Angelina.

Her cheeks turned red as she was forced to make eye contact with the powerful woman and smiled a little hearing her offer. "Thank you, that's very sweet of you."

Stopping dead in her tracks for a second, she took in the view from their window and could not help but smile. "Have you been here before?" She asked softly, tossing golden locks over her shoulder as she began to work on putting away her shoes and accessories.

**Angelina**

A quiet laugh escaped her lips when she thought about the girl listening to the snoring guy and being trapped in her seat. She wasn't a fan of flying but she had been so much in a plane that now it felt like sitting in a car, but she remembered how frustrating it had been when she was at Elle's age.  
"Sleeping is the best option, I'm doing the same whenever it's possible." She nodded in agreement. "I'm sure you'll get used to travelling after some years. It's usually always worth the effort." She said encouragingly. Angelina couldn't avoid seeing the undergarments and when the blonde seemed to get embarrassed, she wanted to say that there was nothing she had to hide, but before opening her mouth she thought it would probably make the situation even worse, so her eyes shifted aside for a moment to let the girl finish putting them away in peace.

She watched Elle's way of sorting every single piece of clothing to their direct places and couldn't understand how she was so good at organizing things. While being alone, she was sometimes a little messy and the things didn't keep their places so well.  
"Seeing me in my costume?" Her perfectly shaped eyebrows raised up. "You should wait to see yourself in the coronation dress. Or any dress, I think Aurora's costumes are made beautifully." She smiled slightly and thought about all the costumes she had seen in the dressing room. Though she couldn't deny that she wouldn't have liked her own costumes as they were gorgeous and made from the best materials, but wearing the long horns that she was accidentally hitting against the set pieces and the doorways took away a part of the glamour, not even mentioning the wide contact lenses.

"It's my pleasure if I'm able to help." Angelina assured without hesitation and her eyes lowered to the girl's cheeks. Did she see there a light red color? Maybe it was just the lightning of the room and she couldn't look again because Elle had already turned her eyes gazing out of the window. The question made her think about all the times she had been in London and she nodded. She had spent here a lot of time over ten years ago while filming Tomb Raider, and a few times after that with the other movies and different events.  
"Yes, I have been here a lot compared to the other countries in Europe." She answered and while the bed wasn't full of clothes anymore and Elle had turned to take the rest of the other things out, she moved a little to left and sat on the girl's bed. It was softly sinking and tried to invite her to lean back and close her eyes, but she managed to keep her back straight. She had no idea that had Elle watched any of her movies, but decided to try it out right away. "The last time when I was filming here for a longer time, I had to practice shooting and run around half naked as Lara Croft." Angelina smirked at the thought of how inexperienced she was back then and how much had changed in her life. This time as Maleficent she was almost fully covered with her costume and she had to practice her movements for flying, which was much more pleasing than trying to hit the target.

The thought of the time passing by fast hit her when she thought about the years between this and the previous movie in the same location. Had it really been so long time when she was in the Pinewood Studios last time? How would it feel like going back there after these years? Nostalgic, exciting or just odd? She hadn't thought about it much before now. Her fingernails moved across the embossed blue pattern on the fabric where she was sitting and she tried to push all the previous shootings in the back of her mind, because if she started to think everything what had happened in the past too much, she wasn't able to take new steps. And accepting this role was supposed to be a new step in her life with the new people around her. The breaking up pain she had been going through within the last months had been tough and she was tired of being sad and feeling everything all alone. Angelina's eyes stopped to look at the long golden hair of the girl. The first step was to concentrate on her co-star, Elle was the distraction what she needed. "How about you? Have you ever been here before?" She questioned curiously, placing her hands on her lap.

**Elle**

Elle felt a since of relief wash over her whenever the older woman laughed, glad to know at least the actress found her funny, so she must have been doing something correct. She should have been used to big named people, after all she had been around enough when it came to the different work her sister signed on to do. Dakota was someone that the teen had always looked up to, she wanted to do everything exactly like her big sister had done and it seemed like she had done a pretty good job with doing so.

Resting on her knees against the ground, she began to fold her clothing very carefully. Elle could sense the brunette was watching her and she could not help but to laugh nervously. "I am very OCD about my stuff being organized," the flushing cheeks still remained present, "I'm sorry, I bet I seem crazy to you." Slowly but surely she finally got everything where it needed to go in the dresser, allowing Elle to stand back to her feet.

"Yes, you! I bet you will look so scary and amazing in the horns. I know, they sent me some pictures of them before I left and I am just so happy!" The girl clapped her hands together excitedly, "I feel like I am really going to be a Disney princess in them and I just… it's what I always wanted to be when I grew up." Hands then covered her red face in embarrassment as she continued to laugh. "I'm so sorry, I must seem insane to you."

Zipping up the now emptied suitcase, she listened quietly to Angelina recall her earlier visits to London and could not help but feel in awe of the woman. In fact, one of the things she was looking forward to most was the amount of traveling they would be doing for press releases. Sliding the luggage into the remaining space left in her closet, Elle closed the door and leaned against it wondering what it would be like to travel all around the world.

When the woman mentioned her work as Lara Croft it was as if a bell went of in the blonde's mind. She had seen everything Angelina had been in but Tomb Raider had always been one of her favorite action films. "To see your world in a grain of sand, and a heaven in a wild flower. Hold infinity in the palm of your hand, An eternity in an hour. William Blake." Elle quoted a line from the movie quietly as she walked back over to the bed and sat down beside the older woman.

"Auguries of Innocence is a fantastic piece of work." She spoke as she tucked a strand of hair back behind her ear. Playing with the few bracelets that hung on her wrist, she smiled at the question asked. "I came when I was really little for some event Dakota was doing, but I hardly remember." Shrugging her shoulders, blue hues made their way to the window again for a moment, "I've always wanted to ride one of the buses at the very top."

**Angelina**

The straight lines of the clothes looked good and she hoped she could bother to do the same, but usually there were better things to do than fold clothes in such organized way. "I never consider good habits as craziness." She shook her head lightly, feeling a little amused of the way how the girl talked to her. Was she really nervous? Though she couldn't blame her if she was just tired, the flight here had been long and she probably suffered from the time difference for the next few days.

Angelina smiled at the girl's excitement. "You will see the whole costume tomorrow, I want to hear your opinion after I have dressed up. Most of all I look like a villain, which I really like. I have always liked the villains over princesses, so I guess we both got what we wanted." She replied with a friendly tone and couldn't even imagine how wonderful Elle must have felt when she heard she would get the role as a princess if it was what she had dreamed of. Angelina had never believed she would be in a _Disney_ movie, but when she kept all the doors open, miracles seemed to happen. She was about to ask who was Elle's favorite Disney princess when she was younger, but as it seemed rather funny compared to her present age, she formed the question again. "Who is your favorite Disney princess? I bet you have watched all the Disney movies with your sister." She hoped that thinking about something else would make the blonde get rid of the nervousness. "And don't worry how you look in front of me, you should only worry how you look in front of the cameras." She reminded her of the priorities after the girl's silly statement.

Elle's quiet words raised a smile back on her lips. She was surprised, not only because she had watched the movie, but because she remembered some line straight from memory. "That's one of my favorite poems." She agreed with her and some of Lara's single lines came back to her mind, but she had forgotten most of them. Usually the younger people asked a bunch of questions about her previous roles and how she had managed to act all the scenes if someone mentioned them, but Elle hadn't asked anything which felt good to not tell the same things all over again. It was relaxing, she had needed this kind of company.

"Then I should take you to ride them someday." She offered, wanting to hop on as well. That bus was the best way to take a good look around the city. "The open deck is even better, then you can truly _feel_ this city at the same time when a rain shower appears without warning and gives you a refreshing surprise." Angelina smirked playfully and couldn't count the times when she had ruined her clothes and make up under the raindrops while discovering the city. Her eyes lowered to look at the bracelets what Elle was moving slowly around her wrist and she leaned forward when she noticed that the one on them was very pretty with glimmering light blue and purple gems. "Oh, that's a beautiful bracelet. Where you got it?" Her fingertips touched it tenderly to show what she meant. She had fancied the gems and all the shining jewelry since she was little, but nowadays there was so little time to wear her own bracelets or necklaces that she only used a few of her old favorites so she admired the ones what the others used.

**Elle**

Elle nodded her head hearing the woman's assumption about her and her sister watching all of the Disney movies while growing up. "Oh, yeah. My parents would put on a movie if they needed to get anything done because it was like a babysitter." The teen tried her best not to sit too close to the woman on the bed, not wanting to deprive her of personal space, but she also wanted to be close. There was something about the older actress that was addicting, something that Elle craved and wanted to know more about although she didn't want to act on anything in fear of looking a tad insane.

"Actually, my favorite princess was always Aurora. It's literally a dream coming true." She answered while cheeks still blushed with embarrassment. The last thing she expected was for the woman to take any interest in her— a complete nobody compared to herself. "I always thought she was lovely, and I admired the way she treated people. She was so elegant and beautiful." Her mind thought back to the plane ride over where she had watched the 1959 film on her laptop, the classic song Once Upon A Dream flooding quickly. "Did you know that she was modeled off of Audrey Hepburn?" Her question asked excitedly as she could feel herself getting worked up with glee. "I know, but I am positive you would want to change rooms if you saw all my crazy antics." Laughing at her own self, blue hues met the ones staring back and smiled, "Trust me."

Elle was the definition of a fangirl when it came to the woman sitting beside her. She had seen _everything_ the brunette done—including things she was too young to see— even made it a point after discovering she had received the role as Aurora. Maybe that was the reason she was so nervous, she was speaking to someone she had secretly seen undressed and the last thing Elle would do would be to disclose that information.

Eyes widened at the offer the woman had made and smiled brightly, "Really? Oh, it will be so much fun!" Hearing about the rain only caused the girl to continue laughing, "We will have to invest in ponchos."

Feeling fingers touch her skin only made the nervous feeling that had slowly been subsiding to arise once more, her heart dropping into her stomach as the woman investigated her jewelry. Swallowing the lump in her throat, she laughed nervously. "Thank you, I actually made it." She said allowing Angelina to take control of however she wanted her wrist to turn. "It's just from a kit that you can buy at Walmart, it comes with little jewels and stuff and you just braid the strings."

**Angelina**

Her childhood wasn't filled with Disney movies as there wasn't even the right technology for watching them at home. They only had a television and Angelina remembered how her older brother and she always waited hours to watch the cartoons like Yogi Bear on Saturday morning. Some years later they bought the video tapes and she got a better touch to Disney and the other movies, which was so inspiring and fascinating back then.  
"I'm sure my mother wanted such babysitter when I was younger." She said amusedly.

"You have always liked Aurora? My favorite villain has always been Maleficent and I'm thrilled to act this role." The brunette smiled genuinely. She was glad that all the cast members she had talked more than the basic greetings had been excited and interested about their roles. A few days ago she went to have a quick lunch in the break room with Imelda and Juno, and both of them were laughing how much fun it was to use the childish pixie dresses and they couldn't wait to see the final version of the movie when they would be a lot smaller on screen.  
"I'm sure there's a lot same in you and Aurora." Angelina added with a soft voice. The girl next to her would make a perfect Aurora, she looked already like a princess without any dress or crown.

Her brows raised after hearing Elle's question. "No, I didn't." She shook her head, thinking about the iconic woman for a moment. "Now when I picture her in my mind, she has something in common with the way she moves." She nodded slowly. Disney had always hid things behind the movies and she enjoyed figuring them out. Angelina couldn't hold a laugh at the blonde's declaration. "Really? I'm nearly sure you can't scare me, no matter what you do. _Try me_." There was a hint of a challenge behind her words and the woman tilted her head to the side.

"Is there some special places you would like to see?" Angelina questioned and watched stealthily the girl's sweet smile. She could tell that everyone in the set would love to have Elle around, she would make everyone smile. Suddenly she felt happy about that she accepted the offer to share this room with Elle; the becoming months with her was something she had waited for.

She gently took Elle's wrist with her fingers and raised the arm enough to reveal the other side of the bracelet. The thin braid was made flawlessly and every piece was settled with care. "You are talented. If I tried to make something like that, all the pieces would probably be on the ground in less than a minute." She sighed with a smile. The woman loved all kinds of arts, but she was more the one who looked at the results than made them. A sudden noise from the hallway forced her eyes away from the shining jewelry and she pulled her hand back. The brunette listened that was someone trying to come in to give them information for tomorrow or maybe greet Elle, but the people just passed the door and continued walking, a loud laugh following them. She should get used to the voices, because Disney had bought seven whole floors of the hotel for them so the whole cast who didn't live here could stay in the same place. And living with the movie cast was restless because there was so huge amount of different people and their moods varied from excited to fierce that sometimes it was hard to cope all of them at once.

A glance out of the window reminded her about how much the time was already as the sun was going down behind the gray buildings. "Are you hungry? You haven't seen our small kitchen yet. Even our fridge includes some snack supplies, I heard." She didn't know was every room so well-equipped, but at least their fridge was supposed to be filled daily when they were working. "I could do something for us, if you want."

**Elle**

She laughed at the woman's compliment and blushed even more, "I don't think I am as graceful as her." Tucking the fallen hair behind her ear again her eyes fell upon Angelina's face, taking in her beauty and stared for a moment. Once realizing what she was doing, the blue hues quickly found the window to be a distraction. "You're favorite was Maleficent?" She asked in a surprised tone, "So technically me and you should not be on speaking terms." Of course she was only joking with the older woman.

Elle's eyes widened at the woman's challenge and shook her head, "I can't reveal them to you! I don't know… you will just have to wait and see if something causes them to appear." Which would be soon, Elle was prone to having full on conversations in her sleep and not remembering a single thing the next morning after waking up. She also had been known to sleepwalk, which was never good for anyone. The teenager had a lot of weird habits she did that only up until now her close friends and family put up with. This was different. She was rooming with a legendary person and the last thing she wanted to do was embarrass herself. She wanted Angelina to look at her as an adult, not some silly teenager who had no idea about most things going on in the world.

"I would love to go see Buckingham. It is just so pretty and big, I would feel like an ant outside of it." She said with a laugh, "I also think maybe the zoo would be fun and I have to eat fish and chips? It was an order from my father." She said with a small smile, her heart becoming heavy at the mention of the parent. Her family meant the world to her, this would be the longest she would have ever spent away from them and it was killing her inside. Of course she had become used to Dakota never being around due to college, but her Mom and Dad were her rocks. Heck, they made sure she was in the correct places all day every day because on her own, Elle would be severely challenged.

She didn't hear the noise from the hallway but the immediate drop of her hand and turn of body caused Elle to flinch, quickly pulling back her arm and letting her fingers trace on the skin where Angelina had just touched. Maybe she had done something wrong.

And then she heard the laughter.

Maybe Angelina didn't want to be seen with her at all. After all, dinner was going to be served within the four walls of the hotel room and no one would be seeing them together. A part of Elle didn't mind either, knowing she could never blame the woman for her actions.

"That sounds lovely." She spoke with a nod of the head and big smile, "I wish I was able to cook." Elle shrugged her shoulders and allowed fingers to continue to pick at the bracelet.

**Angelina**

She wanted to add something to Elle's denying her connection with original Aurora, but decided to not say anything and smiled knowingly. The girl would see that she was right, sooner or later when her self-confidence would grow bigger. "It depends from your point of view. Do you believe the first story or this re-told?" She asked with a light laugh. She appreciated this new version much more, though the villain she had liked had changed a lot in her eyes. "I think that _love_ between us is better option than hate." Angelina said warmly.

"I must have seen worse things than any of yours, believe me." She assured. After two marriages she had learned to ignore some things she couldn't avoid, like the dirty clothes lying around the house and continuous very loud snoring though every night. It had been a long time when she had spent many months under the same roof with another woman, and somehow it felt very relieving. Having Elle here was the best option; she wouldn't start talking about the break up with her like would probably happen with someone older, but the girl was keeping her company and most of all making her feel better with her presence. She smiled a little to herself.

"Let's go to Buckingham palace some day when we have enough free time." The brunette nodded approvingly. She had been there only once, over fifteen years ago and the recollection of the palace was blurred, she remembered only the beautiful flowers outside and the huge size of the whole building. "A zoo? I like the idea." Angelina smiled, thinking about all the animals they would see. Elle would fit perfectly along them. "Yes, you can't leave London if you haven't eaten fish and chips. We have to find some good sea food restaurant in the city and you can try them out." She looked down at her long Maleficent styled nails and many good restaurant experiences here came to her mind. She hadn't thought she would later need the names of the restaurants, but indeed they should have been written up.

The woman shouldn't have been surprised that Elle couldn't cook because her parents were still taking care of her, but she couldn't help wondering. "You can't cook? Would you like to learn, then?" Angelina asked politely. She had never been a good teacher, she was definitely better at learning, but this subject was something she knew completely. "Have you already heard the instructions for eating? I got the information that in the Pinewood Studios we will have a served buffet lunch once during the longest break and there will be shorter breaks to visit the snack table during the day, so we only have to eat the breakfast here." She told and the idea of eating in this hotel room once a day was enough, she liked more the food on set as the main actors were able to go first with the director - and they always ate the best portions. "You can ask to get your favorite food someday, if you want because you should enjoy your main actor spot." The brunette winked her right eye to Elle and stood up from the bed, fixing the hem of her black shirt.

**Elle**

"Well now that I have read the script, the new version is obviously the top choice. I am glad we get a chance to see Maleficent redeem herself." Elle spoke as she thought about the two films in her head, comparing and contrasting between them. Turning her head to look at the woman that sat beside her, she could only smile at her last comment about love and nodded her head while blue hues met green. "Love is a wonderful thing." She whispered softly as she played with the ends of her hair that fell from her shoulders.

"Please let me know if I start to get on your nerves though," Elle spoke quickly almost tripping over her words, "That's the last thing I want to do." Laughing a little at herself, she glanced toward the older woman and examined not only her but her outfit as well. "Your dress is very pretty." Eyes shifting down the woman's body and quickly moving away once Elle realized she was staring for too long.

"Oh, it will be so wonderful!" She spoke with a bright smile, "We might get to see the Princess. She is absolutely gorgeous." Elle commented while her mind continued to roam into what might take place. "I'm not a big fan of seafood, but I will definitely try anything once. I'm a really bad eater though…" She spoke slowly, knowing it would sound crazy. Junk food was what the blonde lived off of, of course she exercised to make sure she didn't gain a ton of weight, but healthy was not something that went along with Elle.

She felt a little embarrassed at the question asked, cooking had never been something she had been interested in. Growing up in a family and working in a occupation that was always go go go, she took what she could whenever she could get it. "No, I cannot." Standing to her feet, she quickly pushed down the back of her dress after feeling it lift up her legs. The offer took Elle by surprise, causing her to spin around to look at the woman. "I would love to!" She said with a smile.

Hearing that she was able to request anything she wanted was a nice offer, but she knew deep down she wouldn't impose on anyone. Blue hues traveled down to the exposed skin that showed when the woman stood up and bit the inside of her cheek. "So…" She said as her eyes remained on the skin for a second before catching herself, "What are we going to make?"

**Angelina**

"Yes, exploring this new story of her is much more pleasing." She said with a small nod. She couldn't wait to act all those scenes, it would be wonderful to bring this story alive. She smiled to Elle's comment about love – she was partly right. A thought about saying something more was on top of her mind, but she just kept on smiling because the blonde didn't have to think about the darker side of love, not yet.

"I will, I can be very outspoken sometimes." Angelina warned the girl playfully, though she usually kept her polite way of speaking with the people she didn't know very well. "And you should do the same, I may not be as easy roommate as you may think." The brunette stated because usually the people had a weird idea that she was perfect in everything what she did, but that wasn't the truth. Elle wouldn't probably see all the bad sides of living with her in these months, but she didn't want the blonde to suffer if she did something what wasn't fine with her.

Hearing a compliment of her outfit was sweet of Elle and her eyes looked down at the combination of a black sleeveless shirt that was half covered by her long wavy hair and a black skirt which drop down against her thighs. The shirt part had tiny silvery diamonds around the collar and they were shining beautifully. Overall the dress was rather casual, but very suitable for a free day like this. Her eyes raised up to the girl and she gave her a bright smile. "Thank you." She liked to hear compliments about something what she had chosen and bought by herself. Too often her clothes and the whole style were chosen by someone else and if she then heard a compliment, it didn't feel the same.

Elle's true enthusiasm towards almost all the things amazed her. She had met all kinds of people, some of them a bit like her, but none of them had been so lively at so young age. "I would like to see her too. And the whole garden, I have heard it looks amazing." She was glad that someone actually wanted to go there with her as none of the men who with she had been in London hadn't wanted.

She wasn't the best at hiding her curiosity and the question came out straight away: "Do you have bad eating habits? If so, we should try to change them a little. You have to be energetic at work and I will not cook you anything unhealthy." Angelina's words were filled with care, she had just decided that she would look after the girl until their paths would be separated when the filming ended.

She looked at the kitchen's direction and stayed a few seconds in silence, thinking about what she wanted to eat. "Let's find out." The woman turned back to the blonde and landed her palm on Elle's slender shoulder. The room had many corners as the large space was split in a few smaller rooms so she turned them to the right direction and pushed her gently toward the kitchen.

The small room had a light style; white cabinet doors with golden door handles and a white narrow table with a bowl of red flowers in the middle. The kitchen worktops had bowls of colorful fruits, a wine rack with a few wine bottles and some directly placed cooking supplies. Angelina's hand lowered back to its place next to her own side and she walked to the fridge, opening the door. After scanning the contents, she reached her hand forward to pick up a ham and a packed of eggs. "What if we start with the basics, like omelette?" She turned around and waved the ingredients in her hands. Angelina had no idea what kind of food Elle liked, but now it was a good time to start figuring out.

**Elle**

"I think the only thing I dislike is the fact that her wings are stolen, it's so heartbreaking…" Elle's words trailed off while she made a face, "Just knowing what Stefan did to her is terrible." She could only imagine how the scene was going to be carried out, and she would have to continue to wonder until the film was in its final cut.

Elle felt very undressed standing next to Angelina when what she had on was not very different. The tall blonde was covered in a black romper that had floral designs all across and a haltered top. It cut off at mid thigh and was paired with a bright colored heel that did not clash with her fair skin. Her style was different than most—especially her own sister, which was interesting to see between their two rooms at the family house.

"I'm looking forward to it, really. This is going to be so exciting." Elle said with a bright smile only it quickly fading at the woman's question about food. "I kind of eat what I want?" She replied hesitantly, knowing that the woman probably would not like the answer she received. Elle was young, even her parents let her do whatever she wanted seeing that no weight had ever gained from the bad habit.

Feeling the woman's hand on her shoulder, caused her heart to race and breath to stop for a short moment, eyes glancing at the hand that was on her skin causing bumps to arise. Walking with her to the kitchen, she leaned against the counter and folded her arms across her chest, praying the red color of her cheeks would soon go away.

"That sounds good!" Elle answered smiling brightly as she pulled down a frying pan and a mixing bowl, placing them on the counter near Angelina. Her hands reached up to her own locks of hair and quickly tied it together in a ponytail. "Do you cook a lot?" She asked as she began to wash her hands in the nearby sink.

**Angelina**

She had thought a lot about the stolen wings and the all the things that led Maleficent to curse the baby and she had her own conclusions along the things what the director had explained her during the scenes she already had acted. "If Maleficent didn't lose her wings, we wouldn't have this story at all." She laughed softly before turning serious for a moment. "Stefan's betrayal is horrible and he took everything she had except her home. But it was necessary or she wouldn't have casted her own terrible curse. And if he didn't do it, then Maleficent wouldn't have found Aurora in her life." She told her thoughts aloud and hoped the audience would understand the importance of those stolen wings, no matter how harsh the scene was going to be.

Angelina shook her head at the girl's answer. "I'm not saying you couldn't eat what you want, you just should eat healthier food." She smiled apologizingly; she didn't have a right to judge Elle's eating habits, but she was sure that the girl didn't know what was best for her. "If you eat a hamburger, you should skip the candy bar in the snack time and take fruits instead." Her tone was suggestive. She didn't know was Elle even listening to her, but the blonde would learn her been right at some point of her life.

As Elle seemed to like the idea of making an omelette, she took the butter from the fridge and placed all the ingredients on the counter. While searching the seasonings she noticed Elle's good manners as she tied her long hair and started washing her hands. "Always when I'm not filming anything, I cook by myself. I like to eat in the restaurants, but it has became rather hard as the people notice me before I even enter the place and then the rest of the time is very restless, so it's easier to eat at home. Within the last few years I have cooked almost daily because I've had a lot of time, but I guess now there will be a break." The brunette smiled slightly, washing her hands after Elle. She had missed filming and it felt really good to stay away from home for a while, at least now when she would have to return into an empty apartment.

She put the heat on under the frying pan. "I'll let you do it or you won't learn anything." She said with a smile and picked three small eggs, placing them on the counter near the girl. "First crack the eggs into a mixing bowl and put a little amount of salt and black pepper with them. When they are mixed, you can take a piece of butter and let it melt on the pan before putting the eggs there." Angelina instructed, her eyes watching at Elle for a minute. She fit into the kitchen with her pretty romper, she light up the room just like the flowers on the table. The brunette turned around with a smile on her face to find another bowl where she could chop cheese and ham.

**Elle**

"That's true," Elle nodded in agreement although still feeling sad about the actuality of the story. Listening to Angelina speak about why it had to happen for the story to unfold was like icing on the cake, not only was the woman getting to play the villain, she was also telling the story and in that moment she was happy that it was just them in the hotel room, Elle didn't have to share this moment with another person. "I think everyone will love the story."

Biting down on her lower lip, she listened as the woman gave her a lesson on eating healthy. She could feel the red color begin to rise on her cheeks and become warm while her eyes looked down at her body. Was she that out of shape? "Yeah, you're right." She agreed quietly as she avoided eye contact with the woman now feeling very insecure.

Listening to the instructions on what to do with the ingredients before her, Elle nodded and slowly picked up the first egg, cracking it on the side of the bowl before pouring the yolk in. Placing the shells in the trash once finished, she grabbed a pinch of salt and pepper before grabbing a fork and mixing it slowly. After getting the eggs into the frying pan, she turned around and thanked the older woman quietly for getting out a bowl before picking up the knife to dice the ham and cheese.

She almost made it through the entire thing without hurting herself, but at the very last section she felt the knife slip and knick her on her finger. "Oh my god," She mumbled out in pain. Elle dropped the knife and quickly ran into the bathroom closing the door behind her not wanting the blood to drip anywhere on the food they were preparing. Letting the wound soak under the running water, she looked under the cabinets for a first aid kit, smiling a little in relief when she found one. With a raised voice she laughed nervously through the door, "This is probably why my parents don't ask me to do this."

**Angelina**

Hearing Elle liking the story was nice, it was important that the actors believed in the idea of the whole movie to make it convincing to the audience. She nodded, pulling her lightly curled hair back from her shoulders. "Seeing two sides of the same tale will make the story even better, so I believe it will be loved." The brunette agreed with a smile, but couldn't avoid thinking about the small possibility to not get the people to like it. The same problem was with everyone in the cast as they wanted to succeed, but no one couldn't guarantee anything before the movie was released.

Angelina followed Elle's cooking and it seemed to go well, she was fast at learning if she had never been much in the kitchen. The woman started feeling useless while just standing there with nothing to do and her steps lead her around the kitchen to find everything they needed on the table. After settling the table she opened the fridge again. "What would you like to drink?" The question was hardly finished when the sound of something slamming against the counter startled her and she shut the door, the warm air surrounding her after cold. She didn't have to be a genius to realize what had just happened. _Was the cut large?_ She couldn't tell and a frown appeared on her face.

In seconds the blonde had left the room and Angelina noticed herself following the girl to the bathroom's closed door. A hand landed against the door and she wanted to knock, but hesitation stopped her. It would probably be the best if she let Elle handle the wound by herself and the girl probably didn't want her the act like a mother. She walked back to the kitchen and sighed, took the bowl of cheese and ham and dropped them on top of the omelette. The bottom side was a little darker than it was meant to when she folded it in half to cover the fillings, but still edible.

The omelette was finished in less than a minute, the good smell filling the whole kitchen and her mood started to light up again. Accidents happened, and this wasn't a big one. The woman walked back to the bathroom's door, but didn't open it, just stood there. "Are you okay? Is there anything I can do to help you?" She questioned softly. "I have cut myself several times when I was learning, it's a part of the progress. Next time you remember to pay more attention." Angelina said soothingly and hoped the girl would come out.

**Elle**

"Well, I'm sure it will be a hit with you in it." Elle commented softly, laughing a little nervously. She had already heard the buzz about the film and it had not even been made yet, everyone was excited and anticipating on seeing the major starlet dressed up as one of Disney's most popular villains. Of course, they could not please everyone, but Elle knew in her heart that many people were going to enjoy themselves while watching the finished product— herself being one of them.

The cut burned when she placed it under the running water from the faucet and she winced in pain, covering her mouth to muffle a cry. Eyes squeezed tightly for a moment as she took deep breaths in and out before looking down to examine the damage she had stupidly inflicted upon herself. Grabbing a wash cloth from the basket, she quickly wrapped it around her finger and applied pressure, keeping her wrist at a elevated position until it had finally managed to stop spewing the red colored liquid.

Grabbing some gauze and bandages out of the first aid kit, she quickly wrapped her finger up and then opened the door hearing the woman's voice, jumping a little when she saw how close she was from running into the brunette. "It's fine, it stopped bleeding." She spoke quietly before looking down to see her top completely ruined, "Oh no."

Elle could feel her cheeks become warm again from embarrassment and sighed loudly, trying to laugh it off. "I'm sorry, I'm a klutz." Moving to the dresser where she had just packed everything neatly, she found something that matched with her skirt and reached her arm back to try and pull down the zipper, unfortunately, her attempt failed.

Biting her lower lip, she looked down at the shirt in her hand for a moment or two before turning towards the older woman. "Can you help me?" The question asked carefully, eyes meeting Angelina's.****

Angelina

She waited patiently for the girl to come out, a frown staying on her face. She hoped that the cut wasn't huge and it would heal completely in a few days. The instructions had been to "stay away from all trouble and physical harm" and she sighed quietly. Maybe she should have started teaching Elle after the most important scenes had been done and her hand wouldn't be showing.

When the squeaky door opened, her eyes caught the red color on the blonde's clothes and tried to ignore the guilt. She couldn't help but feel bad for the girl, no matter how small the harm would have been. "Good to hear. Tell me if you need _anything_." Angelina's voice was soft, full of empathy.

She walked a few steps after her into the other room and leaned against the doorway. She kept her eyes on the other direction to let Elle change her clothes in peace, but somehow still wanted to stay in the same room. She didn't feel awkward at all, she had seen this situation so many times before.  
"Don't say that, it's alright." She smiled a little. "I don't expect you to be a cook right away. That could happen to anyone." The brunette added, and couldn't even count the times she had cut her finger.

The movement of Elle turning around made her eyes to rise up and meet the girl. First she felt a little confused of her questions, but nodded. Her steps headed behind the blonde and her fingers grabbed the zipper, working with it to release the fabric that had stuck between the zipper. How long it had been when she was unzipping a woman's zipper last time? Four years, seven years, or even more? She couldn't remember, but it felt _good_ and a smile appeared on her reddish lips. Her hand pushed the girl's long locks out of the way tenderly, the smooth hair sliding between her fingers. In a few seconds the zipper glided down Elle's back and the brunette took the bunch of hair back to the place where it had been before, her hand unintentionally staying there for a moment too long. "You really remind me of Aurora, pricking a finger and being saved by Maleficent afterwards, just in a different scenario." Angelina half whispered with a light laugh and forced herself to walk back to the door, noticing that she had almost forgot how to breathe. Why did she even said that aloud? All the memories from the past, some from the movies and the real life, had filled her mind and she was sure that her thoughts weren't clear as there was a new feeling in her – a feeling that wanted to be close to Elle, a forbidden feeling of a surprising temptation.****

Elle  
  
The feeling was not as uncomfortable as she thought it would be— her undressing in front of Angelina— especially when the woman was removing the blood stained article halfway. Elle had never been shy about being exposed, in this business it was not something really allowed either. With all the different fittings, costume changes, photo shoots, she was used to people seeing her. In fact the only problem she had ever had was when her chest became noticeably larger and her sister had told her it was a bad thing.

The red color on her face had not gone away and she knew it wouldn't now, feeling Angelina's hand rest on her bare skin, the touch sparked something inside of her. Chills were brought to her skin and she knew that the older woman could probably feel them. For some reason she liked the feeling of it and craved a little more, so when the touch was terminated she snapped back into reality and realized she was standing there still with no top on.

Keeping her bare back towards the woman as she quickly put on the clean shirt, opting out of a bra and not really worrying about it. Untucking her long golden locks from underneath the cloth, she turned around and smiled a little. "I don't think Aurora would be as clumsy as me."

Picking up the ruined top, she walked over to the closet and placed it in a basket that she would have her assistant take to a laundry mat the next day. Elle slowly turned her attention back towards the brunette on the other side of the room and smiled a little, "So how about something a little more safe?" She asked with a laugh, "There is a pool, we could go put our feet in or play a game?"


	2. Chapter 2

**Angelina**

She had managed to walk to the door, but her eyes refused to leave Elle when she changed into another shirt. The blonde's back curved down beautifully from the sides and she had to pinch her eyes closed for a moment. She still could feel the girl's skin under her fingers. What was wrong with her? This wasn't only inappropriate but also prohibited, she wasn't supposed to think anything but a friendship with Elle. But thinking about friendship was hard as she looked older than she really was, the girl's height was nearly the same as hers and she didn't seem so young in her eyes. If she would have walked past her on the street, she couldn't tell her age. But no matter how hard she tried to figure out some explanations, there was nothing she could do about the things. She had to get over this, like she had done in the past with her other co-stars who had given her feelings, or more likely desires. Of course there had been some exceptions, not even talking about her former lover, but this was a totally different thing. How she always had to get these feelings with the people who with she was supposed to work? Always the wrong people at the wrong time.

The brunette realized that she had to concentrate. "Are you sure? I bet Aurora has never cooked." She smiled back to Elle. Her father had told her years ago that being in the movie business raised sometimes strange, uncertain and strong feelings and the ones who were supposed to stay with this career had to handle them in some way. As the girl turned around, she avoided her eyes and glanced at the kitchen. Only now she noticed that the aroma of the omelette had surrounded them, and she had almost forgotten what they were doing before the accident. "Are you still hungry? Our little meal is waiting untouched." Angelina asked, hoping the girl wouldn't start to despise the kitchen, as if she was waiting to cook with her again.

They walked back to the kitchen, but somehow her appetite had disappeared. "So, there's a pool? I would like to go and see." She finally agreed to the blonde's suggestion. Would spending time with her make everything even worse? It hadn't helped in the past, but maybe she was more grown up this time. Angelina was glad that she was able to keep her facial expressions blank enough to hide her contradicted thoughts. This was all about her being lonely, _right_?

"Have you met all the other actors already?" The brunette questioned in hope of getting something else to think about. She cut the omelette in half and put each piece on a plate, serving them on the table. 

**Elle**

"Well I doubt Aurora would even want to cook after the disasters that have come from the kitchen produced by her aunts. We all know that they are terrible cooks, I am sure she is afraid to even look that direction." Elle replied laughing and shaking her head. Hearing the question asked, her eyes widened and nodded, "Oh, yeah!" Looking down at her bandage, she made sure the wound was not gushing any more blood before walking over and getting plates out of the cabinets.

"You want to go to the pool?" She asked in a surprised tone of voice, "I mean… are you going to swim?" Elle asked a little to excited, "I love to swim, it's my favorite sport and the only one where I don't have to have any coordination." With her cheeks becoming more flushed by the second, her eyes found their way to the floor as the smile remained against her lips.

Sitting down at the table, Elle pulled her feet up underneath her and dug into the food, taking a bite. "Wow!" She said to herself as she inspected the omelette, realizing that she had made the food that they were eating and that it was in fact, edible. Tucking her long golden locks behind her ear, she nodded, "Yes! I met Imelda at the studio last week for our fitting and then I ran into Sharlto for a moment or so. Not that many, but still. You are the third person, and they say third times the charm."

Was that flirtation? Did she just flirt toward Angelina? It definitely was Elle flirting and half of her did not feel bad about it. The woman was attractive and all that could go through her mind was Angelina being with her. Swallowing the bite harshly in her throat, she placed down her fork and sat still for a moment or two, knowing her face looked like a tomato. "I'm going to go get into my bathing suit."


	3. Chapter 3

**Angelina**

Angelina couldn't but nod in agreement; Aurora's attempts to cook would probably end badly. But there was no doubt Aurora wouldn't have wanted to try it out with excitement – just like Elle did. She smiled to herself as she found another connection between the Disney princess and the blonde next to her.

The girl was so fast with her question that she didn't have a chance to answer, which was amusing her. She didn't know where all Elle's energy was coming from, but the source of it seemed to be endless. Maybe that made her a person who was easy to like, or perhaps a little too easy to like. "I like swimming too, sometimes." She told and remembered how she had loved swimming when she was a teenager. Nowadays it was hard to go swimming without huge headlines of the color of her swimming suit, so it was better to stay on the dry ground. "I don't know yet. If I decide to try out the pool, I will just jump in." The brunette smirked playfully. She wasn't planning on jumping into the pool with all her clothes on, not today at least, but as she hadn't taken her swimming suit with her, she could do anything she wanted.

A smile stayed on her lips when Elle tasted the omelette and seemed to enjoy the result of her cooking. It didn't look the best with a bit brown color on the side and the fillings were rushed inside, but after taking a bite she felt a little surprised as the taste was better than she had expected. "You see? This was a success, tomorrow we can move to something a bit more challenging." She said and continued after seeing the blonde's suspicious look: "Without knives this time." But she wasn't letting the girl slip past the cutting so easily, she would bring up the basics of handling a knife some day soon, no matter if she would have to teach her by taking her hands.

Her eyes watched stealthily Elle tucking her hair back again and even she didn't want to admit, she had started liking her small gestures. No no no.

"Aren't they great?" She asked, thinking about the whole crew. There were so many good actors that it was hard to keep on count what sides of them she liked and how great time they had already been having. Finally she had co-workers who weren't so serious and who appreciated little pranks during the day. Usually making action films gave her more blank and quiet co-workers who didn't spend too much time together, so having this kind of change felt good, it was like having a new family. "The rest of the fairies can't wait to see you." Angelina smiled, meaning Juno and Lesley. They had already filmed the scenes with a baby Aurora and now they were impatiently waiting for more. She finished her omelette with a satisfied feeling, it had been a good replacement for full dinner. "And that handsome young man, Brenton. He came to visit the set two days ago and I heard him talking about you." The older woman winked her eye, standing up to put their empty plates into a sink. If she focused on thinking about the becoming kiss of Elle and Brenton, that would hopefully push her inappropriate thoughts away. Though she was also going to steal a kiss with Elle in the same day, so the boy wasn't helping at all. And worst of all, she was glad that there was going to be a kiss between them, a winning kiss over this so called prince.

When Elle left the kitchen, her previous words echoed in Angelina's head even she had tried to ignore them. You are the third person, and they say third time's the charm. It sounded like flirting, but it couldn't be that, could it? Of course not, her mind was just playing tricks on her.

She poured a glass of orange juice and leaned against the counter for a moment to wait the blonde to get ready. Or more likely to gather herself because she was going to see Elle in her swimming suit in a few minutes and that was something she shouldn't see, not before she had a control over her twisted mind. She stepped out of the kitchen and walked closer to the door, not knowing where to look when they would reach the pool.

**Elle**

She tended to ramble when she was nervous and this was making her nervous. Not only was she sitting in front of a very powerful woman, she was now having feelings for an incredibly older woman. Elle was a child and was not at the same time which made the feelings she was having incredibly difficult to decode. She had never felt nor acted this way in front of someone, not even her own prom date who was just a friend to her. That's all Angelina was right? A friend?

"It's embarrassing but I always pretended I was a mermaid when I was younger and swam. I guess it was the Ariel coming out of me, but I also used to do undercover tea parties." The confession came out while she did her best to conceal the giggles escaping her lips. Hearing that the woman would just jump if she felt like swimming caused Elle shake her head. "You'll get your clothing all wet though. But I guess that makes it fun."

Hearing that the rest of the cast of the film wanted to meet her was such an honor, it was something that should have stayed vice versa because compared to everyone else she was a nobody. She was known for having a famous sister which got her through the door. Her thoughts were abruptly stopped however when she heard the brunette mention Brenton. Prince Charming. "Oh really?" She asked nervously, looking down at her plate so she would not have to look into the woman's eyes. "What did he say?" She asked softly, not knowing if she really wanted to know the answer or not.

Once behind the walls of the bedroom, she quickly stripped off her clothing and found her bikini, looking at her appearance in the mirror as she put on the clothing. Was it too much? It was all she had and she had to pull herself together before coming face to face with Angelina again. The woman who would soon see her body almost all the way exposed. It was a thought that should have sent her to grab a tshirt and long pants in order to cover herself up, but it didn't. She wanted Angelina to see her. She craved the attention she was receiving and even though she was not sure on how to handle it, she certainly was not going to stop it.

Walking back out, she smiled and pushed her hair to one shoulder. "Are you ready?" She asked adjusting the straps on her top.


End file.
